Electrically powered hand tool of all types, in particular angle grinders, generally require an air cooling of the electromotive drive components which are accommodated in the housing of the electrically powered hand tool. Accordingly, in the region of the electromotive drive, there are provided on the housing ventilation openings or air intake openings, through which cooling air can be sucked from outside into the housing. In particular in electrically powered hand tools, such as angle grinders which are used for metal working, in particular for chip-forming or abrasive metal working, the problem here arises that, with the sucked-in cooling air, magnetizable dirt and dust particles are also sucked into the housing interior, which particles can lead to unwelcome abrasion and attachment to the magnetic components of the electric motor. This can cause considerable damage to the drive components, and thus also to the electrically powered hand tool.
From the prior art, it is therefore known to fit filter mediums, by means of which magnetizable dust, in particular, can be kept away from the electromotive drive components, in the region of the air intake openings. An appropriate solution is found, for instance, in German Offenlegungsschrift DE 10 2008 009 277 A1 or patent specification DE 10 30 443 B.
However, the solution which is shown there can have the drawback for a user that, in order to clean the filter medium, he has to detach this, together with the filter assembly, from the machine.